


HPDM - Hijo de la luna

by Radella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 水形物語AU※ 被多首歌啟發的腦洞





	1. Chapter 1

01

他的實驗室捉到了一隻塞壬。

Harry還記得他第一次遇到塞壬的場景。他在墨西哥灣駕著他的紅色遊艇，悠閒地釣著魚、哼著歌。一道反射的光線刺痛了他的眼，Harry看見了一抹銀藍色的尾鰭，在浪尖上翻滾，快的就像自己看錯了，方才的一切都是幻覺。

Harry在腦中搜索著魚類圖鑑，想著是什麼樣的魚才會有這樣的顏色和光芒。他放下了手中的釣竿，趴到了船邊，瞇起眼睛，望著剛剛翻起浪花的地方。一個巨大的尾鰭又在海面上翻了起來，它看起來和鯨類的尾鰭十分相像，卻更薄、顏色更美麗，在陽光下閃著奇異的銀色光芒。

然後Harry看見一雙如迷霧般的灰藍色眼睛，在水面下，眨巴著往上看，望進了自己的眼底。Harry遲疑地將手伸進了海裡，不久，那雙眼睛的主人用著自己比起人類更加尖銳的手爪碰上了自己的指尖。Harry看見了泡泡從海裡翻湧，在碰上水面的瞬間破滅。

那隻帶著側鰭的手伸得更高了些，破開了水面，碰上了自己的額頭，他自小就有的那道疤上。而他看見了在陽光下亮的近乎反白的金髮，在半透明泛著藍光耳鰭旁，滴答著落下水珠。

神奇的生物舔了舔上唇，他近乎著迷地看著Harry，Harry則快速地看著他所有露出的身體部位。但是那個酷似塞壬的生物只露出了他的肩膀以上的地方，他上半身在海裡，因為水體的問題Harry無法看清楚，水的波紋閃著銀光。

他的眼睛和寶石一樣，反射著太陽璀璨的光芒。

他感覺到他用著尖尖的手指摳著自己的疤，「Ha──」他張口，就像想說什麼似地。

Ring、Ring──

被驚擾的塞壬立刻沉進了海裡，只留給Harry一抹翻滾的銀藍色尾鰭。

Harry懊惱地接起他的衛星電話。

Harry在他休假時不斷地回到墨西哥灣，但是他再也沒有看見他的塞壬。

直到那天他的上司，Barty Crouch Jr.，宣布他們有個新的研究項目，而這個項目相當機密且危險，這代表他們必須移轉去隱密性更高的的政府機構。在厚重的大門滑開的瞬間，Harry覺得自己就像是要昏厥了。

他的塞壬，被關在了狹窄的運輸箱裡，手指冒出了尖銳的爪子，用力的抓刮著關著自己的容器，並且憤怒的用著他近乎3英尺寬的尾鰭瘋狂拍打著眼前厚實的玻璃。

Harry聽見了尖叫聲。

他完美的臉龐和身軀有著深淺不一的傷痕，他看見塞壬美麗的尾鰭幾乎是破成了兩大片，尾骨的部分還被削去了肉，露出了森森白骨。那些傷口仍滲著鮮紅色的血液，導致他身處的液體被染著一層不明顯的紅。

運輸箱的鐵片的交接處隨著賽壬的動作噴出水，腥臭的味道充斥著整個空間。光華潔白的地板染上一層污，泛著淡淡的粉色。

Harry聽見了沒有停歇的碰撞聲，他想上前看他、他不敢上前看他。

他們在運輸箱內注射了鎮定劑。

在塞壬因為藥效癱軟睡去後，他們準備替他轉移到了更大的水槽裡，並且在他的脖子上扣上厚實的鐵環，帶著長長的鐵鍊。他的上身幾乎和人一般無二，只是在脖子兩側各多了三道淺淺的鰓，他的耳朵是美麗的半透明耳鰭，泛著淡淡的藍。前手臂上多了側鰭，一層薄薄的、幾乎不可見的小小鱗片，覆蓋住了他的全身。Harry和其他研究員趁著塞壬尚未甦醒前謹慎地觀察著他，Harry甚至拿出了皮尺，快速地替他丈量著身形。他6英尺的尾巴傷痕累累，有著一道又一道的傷口，卻在他們的注視下，緩慢地癒合著，剛剛還在的微小傷口在Harry替他測量尾鰭時逐漸消失。

他的尾巴在Harry觸碰到的時候輕輕地翻了翻，刮搔著Harry的掌心。

「我們在墨西哥灣抓到的，」Crouch說，他撫摸著塞壬白皙的臉龐，撥弄著他銀金色的髮絲，「很美，是不是？」他對Harry說。

「他有神奇的自癒能力，你看看。」除了幾乎撕破尾鰭的巨大傷口外，塞壬身上恢復了白皙，就像久久以前Harry曾經看到的那樣。「但是他的力氣比你們想像的大很多，別被他騙了。」

「塞壬專精於迷惑人類。」Crouch的手指撫過塞壬因失血過多泛白的嘴唇。

將塞壬帶來的士兵們在藥效消退前將他搬進了巨大的營養槽裡，脖子上枷鎖的鐵鍊被扣上了牆壁上的鐵環，美麗的塞壬被禁錮在擁有整個牆面的營養槽中。

Harry看著他緩慢沉進水底，蜷起了尾巴。他尾巴的薄膜就像是絲綢一樣在水裡舞動著，在晦暗的地下室內閃閃發光。

Harry倒進了營養液和鹽。

那天Harry睡在了實驗室，他在夢中似乎聽見了塞壬的歌聲，那麼樣的甜膩、令人著迷，就像是不斷呼喚著自己。

02

Harry支開了所有人，他要求他的研究員們暫時離開實驗室，去搬運各種實驗用器材。而他自己爬上了梯子，坐到了巨大的水池邊，Harry用手輕撥著水面，他並不認為塞壬會浮上水面。

然而塞壬舞動著他銀藍色的尾巴，靠近了自己。他嗚咽著，長長的手指拉扯著脖子上沉重的鐵圈，他朝Harry眨了眨眼睛。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」Harry朝塞壬伸出手，但仍是保持了一點距離，他害怕現在看來無害的塞壬會將自己扯下水裡用力撕咬。塞壬發出了歌唱般的聲音，又再次地拉了拉禁錮著他的鐵環。

「我可以替你解開，但是你得好好待在水裡，可以嗎？」Harry緩慢地說著，他不知道他這樣解釋是否有意義，然而塞壬朝他眨了眨眼睛，並且抬起了脖子。

恢復自由的塞壬浮在了水池邊，他漂亮的胳膊枕在了水池邊，手指頭又像幾個月前那樣，摸上了自己額頭上的疤。而Harry仔細地看著塞壬的臉，他的臉和人類幾乎一般無二，他有著高聳的鼻梁和小巧的鼻頭，灰藍色的眼睛像是滲著水一樣晶亮，顴骨稍高臉龐的線條精緻而美麗，他的耳鰭隨著他呼吸而慢慢搧動。塞壬看著他的疤，張開嘴巴，喉嚨發出了近乎於人類的聲音，像是在唱歌。

他的鱗片讓他看起來整個人散著銀光。

「Hijo de la Luna。」Harry摸上塞壬的耳鰭，他甩了甩頭，將Harry的手掌拉了下來，明確地搖了搖頭。他的手指點上他的手掌，像是在畫什麼似的。

沉重的鐵門在塞壬認真在Harry掌心中作畫時打了開，Harry快速地將鐵環扣回塞壬的脖子上，而他甩了甩尾鰭，翻騰回了水中。

Harry爬下梯子，回到了地面，而他的塞壬在水槽內拍打著他的尾鰭，透過玻璃，Harry看見他精緻的臉上有著明顯不滿的表情。

他們準備開始對塞壬做各項檢查，各種儀器擺滿了實驗室，不同氣味的藥水讓實驗室的味道變的複雜，不再只有海水和營養液的味道。

塞壬對於被迫弄出水槽非常憤怒，他躺在濕溽的平台上，除了脖子的禁錮外，手腕上也多了兩個皮帶，緊緊地扣著他的手。他對於貼上自己身體的墊片也非常生氣，用力扯著身上所有的線。灰藍色的眼睛瞪著Harry，喉嚨發出了不滿的尖叫聲。

「或許我們還是得給他注射鎮靜劑？」Ron猶豫地說，他看向在這次研究專案內擁有最高管轄權、同時也是他好友的Harry。「這樣太危險了。」

Harry搖了搖頭，「鎮靜劑不是萬靈丹，或許我們該等他冷靜下來。」

Harry撤離了所有人，並且將入口門禁設定成只有自己能夠出入。

他坐到了平台上，就在塞壬旁邊，看著他生氣地拍打著他的尾巴。塞壬伸出手，拍打著Harry的肱二頭肌，他白色的袍子被他打濕。

「我很抱歉，但是你配合一點，我才能拿掉這些東西。」Harry輕輕地摸著那些在白色肌膚上的醜陋枷鎖，順了順他仍然在滴水的金色髮絲。他捧起塞壬的臉，碧綠色的眼瞳深深望進那抹灰藍，「我很抱歉。」

塞壬眨了眨眼睛，實驗室裡只有水槽內水波拍打玻璃的聲音和塞壬身上水滴不斷落下的滴答聲。良久，塞壬將他的臉龐靠上了Harry的手掌，發出了如貓叫似地聲音。

他拉下Harry的另一隻手，又再次在他手中作畫。

「你想告訴我什麼？」

塞壬指了指自己，在他手中點上四個點點，然後串聯在一起，又在那個框框後畫出了長長的線條。

他不斷重複這個動作，然後指了指Harry。

「你在告訴我你的名字嗎？」塞壬摸了摸Harry的臉，他的耳鰭緩慢地舒展開來。

「Harry。」他指著自己，「你再做一次好嗎，我不懂。」

「噢，等等。」Harry將墨水拿來，讓塞壬將手指伸了進去，他白皙的指尖沾著深藍色的墨水，滴滴答答地落在了Harry白色袍子的下襬上，暈出了一朵朵藍色的花。

他的塞壬在他手中畫出了天龍座。

Draco。

03

Draco變的相當合作，只要靠近他的人是Harry，他可以接受各種不算太超過的實驗。Harry不顧其他人反對，將Draco身上所有限制他活動的東西都卸下，他乖巧的任由Harry將測試心跳的貼片貼上自己的身上、輕輕地拉開自己的尾鰭和側鰭觀察、測量，甚至拓印。

接下來他們想試試看食物的部分，擔心在許多人在場的情況下，Draco不會願意進食，Harry遣走了其他人，只留下自己的兩位好友，Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger。他和Ron待在實驗室內，先行準備明天準備要做的血液檢查所需要的器具，而Hermione則去準備他們猜想Draco應該會吃的各種食物。

Draco待在平台上的小水缸，輕輕拍打著他的尾鰭，灰藍色的眼睛瞇起，觀察著周遭。他看著一個紅髮男子靠著Harry的肩膀，頓時尾鰭啪搭啪搭的甩著，弄出了巨大的聲響，甩了一地的水。

「Draco？」Harry立刻靠上前，Draco滿意地看著被拋下的人沒有跟上來，他握住了Harry的手腕，對Ron發出了威脅性的嘶吼聲。

「不是吧，Harry，他是你養的貓嗎？」Ron雙手抱胸，皺著眉看著塞壬生氣地鼓張著他的耳鰭，漂亮的耳鰭一張一合地，Harry伸出手，試探性地觸摸著。

「Ne。」Draco偏著頭，對著Harry發出了意味不明的聲音，「Ne──」

「No？」Harry抽手，猜想Draco在說什麼。

Draco歪了歪頭，「No。」他模仿Harry所說的，然後不禮貌地指著一臉呆滯的Ron，「NO。」又指了指Harry，「NO。」

Hermione解開門禁推著餐車進來時，看見Ron對他們珍貴的實驗體咆哮著，那個美麗的生物同時也在恫嚇著她的男友，而他們的組長忙著安撫漂亮的塞壬，跟她在安撫被Ron不小心踩到尾巴的Crookshanks有87%相似。

Draco不肯吃東西，他把自己縮進小小的水缸裡，用自己的大尾巴一次又一次拍掉放在眼前的食物。他們三人在塞壬用尾巴造成的水花災難後，身上完全濕透，同時沾滿了各種肉類食物的殘渣，他們又餓又累，Harry於是先讓他的夥伴離開，好好吃頓午餐和沖個澡。

他們將Draco放回他的大水槽裡，沒有綁上枷鎖。

Harry脫下實驗袍和T恤，拿著自己的三明治，裸著上半身坐到了Draco的水池邊。

「Harry。」Draco偏著頭，他伸出手，戳了戳Harry放在池邊的水煮蛋。蛋隨著他的動作滾了兩圈，Draco尖叫一聲，竄回了水底，濺起了水花，又在Harry的呼喊聲中浮了起來。

他謹慎地盯著還在打著圈的蛋，灰藍色的眼睛在水面上眨呀眨。

「這是蛋。」Harry拿起了他的蛋，輕輕地敲著池子，蛋殼應聲碎開，露出裡頭潔白的蛋白。「Egg。」

「Egg。」Draco模仿，學著Harry的動作碰了碰水煮蛋，然後他謹慎地捏了起來。Harry快速地撥開了另一顆水煮蛋，在Draco面前將他剝成兩半，露出了裡頭的蛋黃，然後他緩慢地將水煮蛋放進嘴裡。

在確定Harry將手中的東西吞嚥進去後，Draco學著他的動作，他的耳鰭因為口中的滋味感到驚訝而緩緩開合。Draco拍了拍Harry的手掌，示意著他想要更多。

「等我。」Harry反拍了Draco覆著鱗片的手背，快速地翻下了手扶梯，他帶上幾份方才想給Draco嘗試的食物和筆記本。

Draco謹慎地看著眼前的東西，他用他尖尖的手指戳了戳最左邊的一條魚，露出了嫌棄的表情，然後用他纖長的手指一把將那條可憐的魚給彈了出去。

Harry聽見那條沙丁魚啪踏一聲墜落在地。

他以為生活在海裡的塞壬吃魚，沒想到他的塞壬將所有的海鮮幾乎都彈了出去，只留下一片橘紅色的肥美鮭魚和龍蝦。等等清潔員肯定會崩潰，那些海鮮被開腸剖肚地躺在實驗室的地上，腥臭的讓Harry想直接找人來清理，但是他不行，這可能會驚嚇到他美麗的塞壬。Draco謹慎且小心地剝開龍蝦，仔細地將殼內的肉掏乾淨，他分了一半到Harry手裡，另一半則在Harry的注視之下，一口一口地放進了嘴裡。

然後他伸出食指，指尖變成了爪狀，Draco用他鋒利的手爪剃乾淨了鮭魚的皮、去完了骨，一樣分了一半到Harry手裡，鄭重且認真的。但是Harry只是拿著他給他的食物，沒有動作。Draco想了想，拿起屬於他的鮭魚，放進嘴巴，然後他碰了碰Harry的手和嘴，就像在教Harry吃東西一樣。

Harry搖了搖頭，「人類吃熟食，你吃吧。」他將手裡的鮭魚和龍蝦遞了出去。

塞壬生氣地潛下水底，尾巴翻起了大片浪花。Harry好不容易乾些的頭髮再一次被弄得濕淋淋。

「你踩了他的魚尾巴？」Hermione看著縮在水底，蜷曲成一顆球的Draco對Harry說。

Harry對Hermione描述了剛剛的情況，他也搞不清為什麼Draco要突然發脾氣，他剛梳洗過，一頭亂髮還滴著水珠。

「牠把牠的食物分享給你，但是你拒絕了。」Hermione說，「我總覺得你跟牠怪怪的，Harry，牠不是人類。」

「是it，不是he。」Hermione謹慎地說，「被上面知道你會惹上麻煩的，Harry。」

Harry假裝沒有聽見，他用毛巾罩著自己濕濡的頭髮，爬上了梯子。

Harry夢見自己在海裡，他彷彿還是個孩子，有個背光的人影拉著自己的手。他聽見歌聲、笑聲，月光灑在海面。

他總是夢見那首歌，永遠是一名溫柔女性唱著那首歌。

04

Harry花了更多的時間待在實驗室裡，他幾乎沒有回家。總在無人時爬上梯子，替塞壬解開他的鍊子，坐在Draco的水池邊。而塞壬總是在水面上游水著，偶爾趴在岸邊，用他清亮的聲音叫著Harry，或是摸摸他的手，趴在自己的腿上小憩。

Draco時常用他灰藍色的眼睛注視著自己碧綠色的眼瞳。

Harry決定調整實驗室的空間，他們打通隔壁沒有在使用的空間，將階級較低的人全部調了過去，有著Draco水槽的那間除了實驗器材外，只剩下他、Hermione和Ron的位置。他將進入的門禁向上調高了一個階層，Crouch沒有什麼意見，他只是隨口問了原因。Harry表示塞壬相當敏感，如果他們想要好好研究他、並取得有用的資料，不要過於刺激他或許會比較好，而Crouch點頭同意了。

食物的測試花的時間比預期的久許多，他們不得不推持著血液的抽查。

在幾次的餵食後，Draco能夠接受Hermione稍微靠近自己，他甚至願意吃Hermione拿來的食物，但是他仍然樂衷於恫嚇Ron。

「我真有點搞不懂你。」Harry在Draco搶走了Ron放在膝蓋上的牛肉卷後這樣說，Draco沒有吃麵包卷的部分，他將牛肉掏了出來吃得一乾二淨，然後像在嘲笑Ron一樣，將麵包扔了回去，砸上了他的紅髮。他趴在Harry的腿上，炫耀似地張著自己的耳鰭，尾巴在水面上懶懶翻著。

「Harry，我真的不能揍他嗎。」Ron面無表情地丟下被水弄得軟爛的麵皮，手伸了過去想偷走了Harry的三明治，卻被Draco尖尖的手拍了一下。

「不行，你可以拿再去買一隻牛肉卷，實驗室出錢。」Harry拿著一塊烤過的羊腿在Draco面前晃，想看看塞壬會不會想試試看，連眼睛都沒看向Ron。Draco謹慎地聞了聞羊腿，然後他皺起眉，接著甩著尾巴就把羊腿給拍了出去，羊腿突然地掉落在了地上發出巨大的聲音，嚇得人在餐車旁的Hermione差點翻了手中的盤子。

「Draco！」Hermione插著腰，抬起頭憤怒地看著搗蛋的塞壬。

「Meow-ni。」Draco回叫了Hermione。

Hermione的名字對塞壬來說太難發音，他只能發出類似的聲音。

棕髮女性端著一盤有著不同熟度的牛排爬上Draco的水池邊，他們將牛排一塊塊分開排好，讓塞壬選擇自己想要的。

「我以為他們應該都吃生的才是。」Hermione說，她看著Draco捧著三分熟的牛肉，在水裡堪稱是優雅地吃著，她注意到塞壬的尾巴高昂地甩著，「或許他挺喜歡的。」

「生的吃膩了吧。」Ron順走了八分熟的牛排，掏出了刀叉，「你想想，就是換個口味，不然他為什麼不吃魚？」

「天天吃一樣的東西會吃煩的。」Ron說的頭頭是道。

Draco這個時候發出了貓叫似的聲音，像是在認同Ron，然後順手偷走了Harry放在腿上的杯子蛋糕。

「Draco你不准吃那個！」Harry站了起來，朝金髮的塞壬招手，「這對你不好。」Draco的回應是游到了池子的另一端，一把將整個杯子蛋糕塞進了嘴裡，雙頰被撐鼓的像隻花栗鼠，他看著Harry，在水槽內快樂地翻滾著。

「噢，Harry，」Hermione驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「他喜歡杯子蛋糕。」

「他還喜歡三分熟菲力牛排咧。」把牛排吃光的Ron涼涼的補充道。

他們拖了很久，但還是得抽血。

Draco被撈了出來，放上了手術椅上。他的尾鰭在溼答答的地上來回拍打，灰藍色的眼睛盯著一旁不熟悉的陌生人，發出了恫嚇的聲音。Harry安撫著他，緩緩地將他的手固定在扶手上。

「沒事，不會痛，只是抽點血。」他摸了摸塞壬逐漸乾燥的金髮，就像奶油似的滑順。在Harry低聲安撫中，Draco平靜下來，他接受了Hermione撫摸他的手臂，並且拿了止血帶，綁上了他的手。Draco在感覺到一陣冰涼的東西撫上自己上臂後開始慌亂，他對著Harry發出了低鳴。

然而事情並不順利。

一般用在人身上抽血的針過於細小，根本無法穿透Draco身上那層薄薄的卻無比堅硬的鱗片，他們得換過更粗的針，或者，挑開塞壬的鱗片。

「他會痛死的。」Harry看著在水缸裡游來游去的Draco低聲說道。「如果長不回來怎麼辦？」

「不會長不回來的，記得他被送來時受了多少傷嗎？」Hermione皺著眉，她褐色的眼睛擔憂地看著不遠處其他研究員，著急地說著，「不做的話Crouch那邊交代不過去，如果你被調走了，他怎麼辦？」

「我不覺得其他人願意像我們這樣對待他。」Ron快速且小聲地說。

「對他們來說，他本質上就是個實驗體，他們只想對他開腸剖肚，找出他所有的秘密。」

Harry坐在Draco對面，他伸出了自己的右臂，示意Ron替自己綁上止血帶。「沒事的，就像這樣子。」他伸出左手，握住了Draco的右手，「我們只是抽點血，不會傷害你。」Draco在看見血液從管子中流出時有些躁動，他拍打著尾鰭，想要伸出手，把針從Harry的手臂拔起，「沒事。」Harry拍了拍他的手掌。

Hermione將止血帶再一次綁上了Draco的手臂，在Harry的示意下快速地將換過的針戳進了塞壬的手臂裡。Draco發出了一聲哀號，躁動地想揮開Hermione，卻在Harry的撫摸下逐漸安定。

Hermione快速地取了幾管血。

「你看，我也有。」Harry指了指自己手臂上針戳出的小洞，Draco只是輕輕地撫摸著那個細微的傷口，像是疑惑地看著那個血紅色的小洞。他上手臂剛剛被戳出的那個稍大一點的針孔已經逐漸地消失，但是鱗片仍是破損的。

Draco的尾鰭在沒有任何醫治的情況下慢慢地癒合，只能在尾巴尖的部分看見仍稍有些破損，就像是幾縷撕破的綢緞。Crouch帶著幾乎狂熱的眼神看著那抹銀藍色的尾巴，Draco拖著脖子上的鎖鏈在他的水槽中來回游著，就像是要逃避那道視線，但是全透明的缸子讓他無所遁形，Harry感覺到有些譴責的視線望著自己。

他假裝沒注意到，將其中一小管血液倒入了分析儀中，低聲請Hermione替自己看著儀器，離開了實驗室。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 水形物語AU  
※ 被多首歌啟發的腦洞

05

Harry在半夜時回到實驗室。

他輸入了自己的通行密碼、感應完磁卡後，厚重的鐵門緩緩的移開。他的塞壬趴在水池底部，他們放上的一個小平台上熟睡著。實驗室只留著一小盞燈，但是Draco的鱗片卻仍是在昏暗的室內閃閃發光，就像是在月光下一樣，他銀金色的髮絲和帶鱗的皮膚都反射著一層銀白色光芒。

Harry輕輕的坐到了水槽旁，他透過玻璃看著熟睡的Draco，掏出了自己的筆記本，Harry回憶著他在塞壬身上發現的所有事情，仔細的一筆筆記上。接著依靠印象以及遠遠的注視描繪著他的臉孔、他的耳鰭，畫出他的線條流暢手臂和側鰭，勾勒出他那條美麗的大尾巴，幻想著等到完全復原後，Draco那條如夢似幻的尾鰭會長成怎麼樣。

他金色的髮絲在水中飄散著。

然後他畫下了現在熟睡著塞壬的模樣，Harry想著如果現在，他是在月光下、在海中，趴著岩石熟睡，那會是什麼樣的情景。於是，他將Draco趴著的水泥平台改成了岩石。

他凝望著他沉睡的輪廓。

他想起了第一次在海裡見到Draco的場景。

在燦爛的陽光下，在清澈的海裡，如同一顆美麗的寶石，那樣的璀璨旖旎。

Harry茫然地看著熟睡的塞壬，心中泛起一陣酸澀，從心臟開始，那股疼痛的感覺蔓延到了他的四肢。他舉起手，隔著玻璃描繪著Draco漂亮的臉孔和身形。他應該自由的靈魂被困在這一方天地，甚至連天空都見不到，仰頭望著的只有水泥所砌成的世界。

他是Draco，他是星星，他應該沐浴在月光之下。

像是感覺到了逼人的視線，Draco緩緩地睜開眼睛，Harry看著他輕輕地擺動那條銀藍色的尾巴，輕巧地游到了自己面前。他學著Harry的動作，將手掌貼上了玻璃，和自己的重疊在一起，近得讓Harry看見他長得氣人的金色睫毛，隨著他尾巴撥弄的水，輕輕地晃動著。

他有一雙美麗的、如同霧一般的灰藍色眼瞳。

Harry感覺到自己的心臟隨著Draco沒有保留的注視，逐漸鼓譟了起來，就像是在演奏一曲磅礡的交響樂。Draco接著將他的額頭靠上了玻璃，Harry也跟著照做。他覺得他能夠隔著這樣的玻璃，聽見塞壬的心跳聲，他們的呼吸、心跳就像是混合在了一起，有一樣的節奏、一樣的吐息。

Harry覺得自己就像童話中的水手，不知不覺的被塞壬所吸引，Draco沒有將自己拖下海底的深淵，卻將自己拉扯進他如幽潭的灰藍色眼眸中。他就這樣不知不覺地墜入無垠的深海中，像是溺斃在Draco時常望著自己的視線中。

他想碰碰他，他想摸摸他。他想讓自己的手指穿過那頭淺金色的頭髮，他想摸摸他透著光的尾鰭，他想觸碰他敏感而脆弱的耳鰭，他想撫摸上他線條美妙的背部，讓自己的指尖滑過那條脊椎、停駐在他的腰窩上。

塞壬張嘴，就像是想和Harry說話，他擺動了自己的尾巴，像子彈一樣游上了水面。Harry抓起鑰匙，急著爬上梯子，他看見那頭濕淋的金髮在上方若隱若現，好似還有水珠低落在自己仰起的臉龐。他解開那圈看起來醜惡的鐵環，塞壬白皙的頸子泛著一層異樣的紅，脖子處的小小鱗片看起來有些破損，不似其他地方閃閃發光。Draco將自己的臉龐放上了Harry的掌心，輕輕地蹭著，滑順卻又粗糙的奇異觸感讓Harry的心口一緊，他想要更多。Harry用自己的手指摸上塞壬從不讓他觸碰的耳鰭，感覺有些滑溜，半透明的耳鰭一開一合，Draco這次沒有拒絕自己的手指，他發出了歌唱似的聲音。

「Harry, come. 」

Draco拉住了Harry的手腕，像是邀請似地拉著Harry，他的力氣不小，Harry幾乎是要碰上了水面，那抹銀藍色的尾巴在水裡焦慮地擺動著，Draco偏著頭，又再次拉了Harry一下。

他放鬆，被美麗的塞壬拉下水裡，Harry感覺自己的身體和心都隨著那隻手的拉扯而墜落。他們在深深的水中漂浮著，Harry的腳感受著因為Draco緩慢拍打的尾鰭所帶起的水流，他們就像是在水裡跳著舞。Draco將他的手穿過Harry的腋下，將掌心貼上了他的蝴蝶骨，輕輕地托著他。Harry將手放上了Draco的腰窩，那邊連接著他的魚尾，交接處有著奇異的觸感，冰涼且光滑的。Draco將頭抵上Harry的，他看見他張口，塞壬的嗓音在水裡有著更細柔的聲線，他就像是在唱一首誘人的歌曲，一首他總是夢見的歌曲。

他們吐出的氣泡翻湧而上，在接近水面時破滅。

Draco撫摸著他額間的閃電型傷疤，一雙灰藍色的眼睛眨也不眨地凝視著他那道疤痕，然後在Harry吐出了最後一口氣時，帶著他向上浮。水流輕柔地撫著他的臉龐，Draco的金髮隨著水流，輕輕拍上了他的臉頰，Harry著迷的捻著飄散在水中的金色髮絲。Draco帶著他來到岸邊，冰涼的空氣讓Harry回過神來，他爬上岸，掙扎著脫掉了他濕透的鞋襪。

Draco看著Harry露出的腳掌，將手貼了上去，他好奇地輕輕戳著Harry的腳趾，而Harry動了動自己的指頭，Draco發出了類似笑聲的咯咯聲。他輕輕扯著Harry的腳腕，想要他再次下來。

「你想要我再下去嗎？」Harry跪了下來，他將手貼上了Draco的臉頰，看著他的眼睛。而那雙灰藍色的眼眸眨了眨，Draco將自己的手放上了Harry的手背上，輕聲呼喚著黑髮男子。Harry脫下了自己的實驗袍和襯衫，穿著褲子滑進了水池中。

Draco在水中接住了Harry，他伸手摟住了Harry，帶著一點尖爪的手指放上了Harry的肩胛骨，並將他的頭靠上了Harry的肩窩處。Harry反手圈住了Draco纖細精實的腰，他把下巴靠在了Draco的額間，美麗而奇異的耳鰭在他眼前緩緩拍打著，Harry只聽見他們的心跳聲和Draco緩慢拍動尾鰭所引起的水聲。

Harry無法克制自己想要親吻那雙眼睛和嘴唇的慾望，但他只是讓自己細碎的吻落在了Draco的額間和他敏感的耳鰭上，而Draco回吻著他帶著些許鬍鬚的下巴。

他們在深海裡跳著一圈又一圈的華爾滋。

06

「Harry，你這樣不行。」

Harry放下叉子，他低頭，看著下方的Hermione。

「你現在簡直是失心瘋了。」Hermione嚴肅地說，她整理著桌面上的分析報告，「你會替自己惹上麻煩的。」

Harry來不及回答，水池內的塞壬發出了催促的聲音，他將視線移回去，替Draco切下一小塊三分熟菲力，遞上前。而那個金髮的美人張開了他漂亮的淡色嘴唇，咬走那塊仍在滴著肉汁和血水的牛肉，灰藍色的眼瞳中藏滿了感情地看著黑髮研究員。黑髮男子伸出手，抹掉了那人嘴唇邊沾上的淡紅色液體，他碧綠色的眼睛充滿愛戀地看著眼前美麗的生物。

Hermione看著塞壬再自然不過地接受著研究員的餵食，修長漂亮的手爪擺在研究員盤坐著的大腿上，她皺著眉，畫面很美，就像童話一樣，但是現實比童話殘酷不止百倍。

他們倆現在有多美好多綺麗，現實就有多殘酷跟醜惡，她必須在自己好友踏入萬劫不復的深淵前拉住他。

他們正在談一場註定悲劇的戀愛。

「Harry，你得停止。」Hermione壓低聲音，她將Harry扯到實驗室的角落焦急地說著，「上面的人會知道這些事情的，這裡不是只有我跟Ron，你會替自己惹上麻煩。」

Harry看了一眼在不遠處水槽中熟睡著的Draco，皺起眉頭，「我知道我不太正常，但是……我沒辦法把他就當成一個實驗體。」

「我覺得我找到了一直在尋找的東西。」

「Hermione，你教教我該怎麼辦，我該怎麼做？」

Hermione沉默著，她看著緊咬著嘴唇的好友，他的眼睛既充滿了希望又裝滿了深沉的痛苦與絕望。

「你知道這像什麼嗎，我不得不去破壞自己珍視的東西，這簡直是一場可悲的慘劇，多麼的莎士比亞。」

他溺死在那片灰藍色的海和歌聲中。

「塞壬有學習能力，聲帶可能和人類相似，能夠理解、且學習人類的語言。」

「血液的部分也和人類相似，但是在白血球的數量跟帶氧量都有蠻大的差異，因為只有一隻，所以目前無法判斷牠們的血型數量。」Harry翻著分析報告，語氣平穩地對著坐在他Herman Miller上分明該好好聽報告，卻一直盯著一旁水槽的Crouch。

不管是為了Draco或是Herman Miller，他都想把他的上司、研究資助者給轟出實驗室，可惜他不能。

「有試過交叉輸血嗎？」Crouch，而Harry簡直想翻他一個白眼。

「中世紀很多案例告訴我們跨物種的輸血會出什麼問題了，我們不認為有做這個試驗的必要，溶血反應會殺死我們的實驗體們。」

「還有什麼關於這個美妙生物的發現嗎？」

「他可以在兩種完全分離的呼吸裝置間轉換，我們目前還不知道是怎麼做到的，用X光也找不到什麼特別的地方。他的上半身幾乎和人類沒兩樣。」Harry遞出了X光片和他們所描繪的素描，「接下來我們想嘗試分離出他的血清，或許可以再進一步理解他的免疫球蛋白怎麼運作的。」

「他（He）？」Crouch轉過頭，對著Harry露出了惡意的笑容。「我有聽錯嗎，博士？」

「只是口誤，長官。」

「生殖系統的部分呢？或者說，性器官的部分呢？」Crouch離開了Harry的Herman Miller，信步的走向那個閃著幽藍色光芒的水槽，Draco停在水中，疑惑地看著逐漸靠近自己的陌生人，威嚇性的張開了耳鰭。「上半身和人沒有兩樣，那下半身呢？」

「看起來什麼都沒有。」他用手指敲了敲玻璃，惹的金髮的塞壬一溜煙的向上竄，看起來像是想離他遠點。他灰藍色的眼睛瞪著不遠處的Harry。

「初步判斷應該和海豚這類的海洋哺乳動物相似，塞壬也擁有乳腺，在下半身的地方應該能夠找到類似生殖裂的部位。」Harry吸了一口氣，面無表情的說。

「呵，我接受你稱呼他為『他』，博士。」Crouch盯著在水中閃著亮光的銀藍色尾巴，舔了舔嘴唇，「他是個多美的美人啊，或許血清可以慢點處理，你們先處理……生殖系統的部分如何？」他的手在玻璃上來回滑動，就像是隔著這樣的距離和障礙也能夠碰觸到那條美麗的尾巴似的。

「我等你們的好消息，Dr. Potter。」

Hermione支開了Ron，要他去替他們和塞壬準備午餐，她看著臉色凝重的Harry，「你打算怎麼辦？要我說，我猜他大概隱約知道你離他太近了，會跟上面通風報信的人不少。」

「我能怎麼辦？我想把Crouch的眼珠挖出來。」Harry洩憤似的捶了一下桌子，發出了巨大的噪音，惹的塞壬竄上水面，對他發出了不滿的低鳴。「我敢打包票等我們弄清楚塞壬的生殖器官之後，那個該死的雜種一定會迫不及待跳進水裡，強暴那條漂亮的小傢伙。」

「不，他不會。」Hermione輕聲說，「Draco不會願意，你看看他的手爪跟牙齒，你覺得Crouch會冒險？」

「在他想到辦法在能夠阻止塞壬狂暴地撕開他的喉嚨之前，他不會。」

Harry嘆了一口氣，「我還是得做這件事情。」

Hermione嚴肅地點了點頭，「你不做會有別人做的。」

「Crouch會要人把他綁在手術台上，像查看一隻海豚那樣。」

「給我點時間心理準備，這簡直是強暴。」Harry痛苦地將臉埋進手掌裡，Hermione拍了拍他的肩膀。

07

Harry今晚還是沒有回家，正確的來說，在Draco進研究所的幾天之後，他就開始睡在實驗室。他坐在水池邊，替Draco切著他喜歡的菲力牛排，而金髮塞壬和平常一樣接受著自己的餵食，乖巧的看著他。Harry想到和他在水裡擁抱著的那個晚上，他幾乎覺得他們之間有了什麼。

「你知道嗎，我愛你。」他捧著塞壬的臉頰，語氣輕柔地說著，「我愛你，我得想辦法讓你離開。」

「Harry，Love。」Draco學著Harry，他也捧著他的臉頰，Harry聽到水流的聲音，Draco的尾鰭拍打著。他的身體稍微的上升了一些，然後塞壬將他的嘴唇印上了Harry的。

Harry將上衣和鞋襪脫下，他們一起滑入水裡。

他覆著鱗片的美麗身軀滑嫩的讓人難以置信，Harry將他帶著薄繭的手滑過Draco的背脊，他聽見對方發出的咯咯的笑聲，學著自己的動作撫摸著對方的背後，Draco又將自己白金色的腦袋靠上了Harry的肩窩。Harry的手指就像在彈鋼琴似的在Draco白皙滑膩的身軀上彈奏著，他的手指順著他的脊椎摸上了塞壬的腰窩，然後滑上了Draco類似於人類臀部的位置。

整條都相當纖瘦的Draco只有在這個部位有比較多的肉，他的曲線完全就像是人類的樣子，只是穿上了魚尾禮服似的。Harry輕柔地揉捏著那團軟肉，小心不逆向的碰觸著，他聽見Draco發出了和往常不同的聲音，但是他快要沒氣了，Harry拍了拍Draco姑且可以稱之為屁股的部位，示意他將自己帶上水面。

他們破出水面，而Draco用著他長長的魚尾繞住了Harry的腿，像貓似地舔著自己的脖子，「Harry。」他的聲線比平常多了一絲甜膩，Harry輕輕地咬著平常Draco怎麼樣都不肯讓他碰的耳鰭，他覺得他收穫了一條被本能弄的軟軟的小魚。Draco的臀部和海豚一樣，有著小小的裂縫，Harry嘗試著按壓那看似只能容納下一隻指頭的小小縫隙。

Draco學著Harry輕輕咬住了他的耳垂，他攀上Harry的肩膀，臀部在水裡不安分地扭動著。Harry不敢真的將手指頭伸進去那個勾引著自己的小小縫隙內，他擔心這會讓他的塞壬受傷，然而就像是被按壓得舒服了，Draco不斷搖晃著他的屁股，嘗試著讓Harry的手指更進一步。他幾乎是將身體都磨蹭上了Harry，這麼親暱的舉動讓Harry即使泡在水中都覺得自己要燒起來了，他感覺到他的陰莖在Draco的撩撥下逐漸抬起，而自己抱著的Draco沒有感覺自己正在玩火。

突然有什麼東西頂了自己大腿一下。

Draco滿臉通紅，不斷喊著自己的名字，Harry低下頭，看到Draco腹部下方不遠處伸出了一節粉嫩色的條狀物。

「這簡直跟海豚沒兩樣。」Harry喃喃自語，他輕輕碰了那個看來脆弱的性器官，惹的Draco倒吸一口氣。而自己的呼吸逐漸沉重，他感覺腦袋昏昏沉沉的。

他們想要彼此。

Harry嘗試的將手指慢慢擠進那個摸起來乾澀的小洞內，發現那裡比他想像中的濕滑許多，就像是已經分泌出了適合交配的黏液一般，Draco的體溫總是偏低的，但是那個小洞卻熱的跟一爐炭火似的，濕熱的肉穴緊緊吸著自己的手指。Harry感覺到Draco的尾巴隨著自己的手指不斷的擺動著，他開始親暱的舔吻著Harry。

被水浸濕的牛仔褲沉重且緊繃，Harry感覺到自己雙腳中間的器官叫囂著需要解放，Harry又將一隻指頭擠進了Draco的後穴之中，他低下頭，啃咬並舔舐著Draco布著細小鱗片的漂亮頸項。然後漸漸向上，他將自己的嘴唇貼上Draco的，塞壬的薄唇帶著水的涼意，Harry試探性地將自己的舌頭探進了Draco的口腔內，而對方沒有拒絕。

不同於他們身下水槽內的水波拍打著玻璃的聲音，他們嘴裡黏膩的水聲撩撥著Harry的理智線。Draco尖尖的手爪撓著他的背肌，帶著疼痛和挑逗的感覺。

一聲刺耳的逼逼聲倏地拉回Harry已經要潰散的理智，他抽出自己的指頭，推開了正趴在自己胸口上的Draco，下方儀器閃著紅光，Harry艱難的游到了水池邊，爬了上去。他火速的爬下梯子，到了儀器旁，大水槽的循環系統突然故障，加壓設備出了問題，Harry必須馬上排除這個問題。

Harry無比慶幸儀器在這個時間點上出了狀況，他們互相吸引，但是在實驗室內發生這種關係可不是什麼好主意。他強迫自己冷靜下來排除出錯的儀器，打定主意不去看玻璃缸內的Draco。

Draco用他的尾巴重擊了玻璃，他不滿意的在水裡竄上竄下，在發現Harry完全忽視自己後，他掀起了Harry看過最大的水花，弄著實驗室的地板像是淹水了一樣。

「所以基本上跟海豚差不多？」Hermione看著Harry花了幾天整理出的報告，這樣問。

「他一樣有生殖裂，只是比海豚的更隱密，沒有特別碰觸看不太出來。」Harry咳了一聲，掩飾自己的不自在。「我是覺得那個，咳，應該可以稱之為臀部的地方，有跟一般生物差不多的排泄口。」

「Harry，你不會──」

「不，我沒有！」Harry激動地打斷Hermione，而對方看起來就像是拚命忍笑的樣子，「好吧，差一點點。」他防禦性地抱著胸，瞪著自己的褐髮好友。

「我猜這就是為什麼這幾天Draco對我發脾氣的原因。」他從繃緊的嘴唇裡噴出這句話，而Hermione此時無法再忍受，她控制不住的爆笑出聲。

「這就是為什麼我們漂亮的塞壬這兩天動不動掀水潑你或是用尾巴打你的原因嗎？」Hermione此時非常不Hermione地吃吃竊笑，「噢，還有趁你餵飯的時候咬你。」

「我想是的。」Harry無奈地看了在水槽打盹的Draco。

這條笨魚根本搞不清楚狀況。


	3. Chapter 3

08

Crouch滿意地看著他資助的研究團隊所交出的研究報告。

「所以，你們的意思是，在性器官部分，他和海豚或是人類都類似？」

He。

Crouch又坐在他的Herman Miller上，Harry心中的警鈴大作，他吞了口口水，強作鎮定，「可以這樣說，他的生殖器官跟一般的海洋哺乳類相似，我們認為那可以稱之為生殖裂，他應該是雄性。」

「那他怎麼排泄呢？」Crouch問，他將椅子轉向了水槽，沒有看正在為他做報告的Harry，他深褐色的眼珠緊緊盯著水裡金髮塞壬的銀藍色尾巴。

Harry現在簡直想扔下報告，上前讓這個小白臉看看自己過去勤勞上健身房所得到的成果，他想挖出那對緊緊黏著屬於他的尾巴的眼睛。Hermione發現了Harry顫抖的手指和瞪大的眼睛，她安撫性地拍了拍Harry的肩膀。好在Crouch忙著觀察水缸裡的金髮尤物，沒有發現眼前研究員的異狀。

「和一般哺乳類相同。」Hermione接著說，「我們本來以為會和海豚類似，就是在生殖裂在下方幾吋的地方，但是事實上，是在他的背後──」

「所以我們真的可以說那個地方是個屁股對吧？」Crouch打斷Hermione，饒有興致地說。

「如果你這樣想的話，某方面可以這麼說。」

「太好了。」Crouch拍了拍手，他站了起來，對著Harry露出了笑容，「下個星期周末前就把他轉移到其他地方。」

「轉移？我們需要換到哪裡？」

「不是你們，是他。你們只要幫我確認我別墅內的游泳池能夠提供他生存的環境就好。」Crouch走向了巨大的水槽，將手貼上了冰冷的玻璃表面，「你們只需要每週過來確認他的健康狀況就好，我有些，私人的實驗想做。」Harry看見Crouch咧嘴笑了笑，他語氣中的曖昧不清和眼神讓他感到噁心。而正被當成佳餚的Draco渾然未知，還在那人面前擺動著他魅惑人心的銀藍色魚尾巴。

「先撥一票人到我的別墅處理一下那個池子。」

Harry感到自己真正的窒息著，他的鼻腔就像是被緊緊地用枕頭暴力地壓著，空氣被排除在外，似乎連肺部都被那抹擰笑給擠壓到破爛。Harry現在才發現，原來在水中、擁抱著Draco的水中，那是他第一次，真正的呼吸。

Draco是他的氧氣。

Harry難得離開了實驗室，他跟著自己兩位即將結婚的好友到了餐廳，久違的認真吃飯。他胡亂地翻著菜單，手指不斷敲擊著桌子，惹的其他桌的客人不滿的對著他們砸嘴，但Harry該死的不在乎。

「說吧。」在濃湯上來時，Hermione替Harry開了口，而一旁的Ron也露出了了然於心的表情。

「我需要你們幫幫忙。」

「什麼時候不是呢？」Ron撕下一塊麵包，沾了沾濃湯後放進嘴裡，「你以為我們最近都在做什麼？」他說，蔚藍色的眼睛真誠地看著自己的好友。

「我知道你想放Draco走，我已經幫你想好了。」Hermione小聲地說，她緩慢地喝著湯，那些話語藏在了她細膩的動作之下。「這就是為什麼上個星期我跟Ron就已經的遞辭呈的原因。」

「我以為那是因為你們要結婚，要回Ron爸媽那邊？」Harry詫異地說，她看著大學後認識的聰明好友，不敢置信地說。「我還想著要請假到英國參加婚禮。」

「是這樣沒有錯，你提早了我們的日程，事實上，」Hermione對Harry眨了眨眼睛，「你還毀了我本來想要的求婚。」她促狹地看了Ron一眼，而紅髮男子的臉現在和他的頭髮一樣火紅，他拿起水杯，遮掩著自己的困窘。

「我們兩個會在這周五完成交接，然後離開工作岡位，我們也買好機票了。」

「在知道Crouch打算把Draco帶走的時候，Hermione就上網訂機票了。」Ron補充，「幫你弄出他之後我們會先到澳洲去找Mione的父母，然後才回英國。」

「聽著，Harry，你得想好帶走他之後該怎麼辦，在放他走之前，你不能缺席你的工作，我們三個同時消失太明顯了。」Hermione說，她的聲音急促。

「我有事情得告訴你們，我不是第一次見到他。」Harry慢慢地說，他胡亂攪著他的義大利麵，「我第一次見到他是在墨西哥灣，你知道，放假時我常常到海邊開遊艇──」

「你的意思是，你早就在海裡見過Draco？」Ron插嘴，他震驚地說。

Harry點了點頭，「我常到Cape St. George附近的海域，那裡，呃，是我被撿到的地方。」

「羅曼史可以改天再說，所以我們只要讓他進河道裡應該就沒有問題了。」Hermione輕輕地敲了敲桌子，她開始捲自己蓬鬆的頭髮，Harry看的出來她正在替他想辦法。

「還有，我建議你在英國投一些履歷。」Ron吞下他嘴裡的牛肉派，「這樣在離開的時候才不會太奇怪，我把我父母的住址給你，這樣你可以寫上你有聯絡人在英國。」

「我有沒有說過我愛你們？」Harry感激地說，他覺得自己的食慾總算是回來了一些，他捲起自己的清炒蛤蜊義大利麵，大口地吞下。

「當然有。」Hermione眨了眨眼睛。「而我們不介意你繼續說下去。」

他們有十天的時間。

Harry開始按照Hermione的指示將自己銀行內的存款慢慢領出，並且部分換成了黃金，股票、基金這些則轉到了國外的帳戶中，他們進行的緩慢，太過於快速只會讓Harry被懷疑。所幸Harry在Hermione的教導下，在大學時期，他一直都有在做小額度的投資計劃，這樣程度的金錢轉移不至於出問題。

他緩慢地準備出逃時所需要的一切物品。

Harry將東西有條不紊地收到後背包中，其他他認為重要卻不是必要的東西則是打包了起來，用DHL寄送到了Ron英國的老家。他把一個小小的、看起來褪色且老舊的金屬手環，收進了背包內側的暗袋中。

他準備了一組水肺，已經擺進了從二手車行買來的廂型車內，箱型車後排的椅子都被拆掉了，Harry安上了一個大缸子。從實驗室裡順來的營養液有條不紊的儲藏室裡，他也購置了大量的肉類和乾糧。

Harry應該感到害怕和緊張的，但是他現在卻覺得平靜不已，就像是他生來就有這天，而他必須去做。他得牽著Draco的手，將他送回他的應許之地。

即使那將會是一場刻骨銘心的別離，而他的情愛就會結束在這個雨季。

他在夢境中跌落至海底，只看的見破碎的月光，而那條銀藍色的尾巴遠的讓他難以企及。

他墜落到海底深處，直至深淵。

09

Hermione和Ron已經不再出現，他們將工作證交出去，通行身分被正式註銷，向所有人大聲宣布他們準備回英國結婚。換了另外兩個人進到了那間擺著大水槽的實驗室，Harry沒辦法像往常一樣，坐在水池邊，切下一塊又一塊的牛肉，遞著叉子，餵進Draco的嘴裡。

現在的Draco不是Draco，他只是一隻魚，Harry只能望著魚缸內的他，看著他在裡頭游水。他只能依偎在玻璃上的倒影，替他速寫下一張又一張的身影，勾勒出一幕又一幕他翻滾著尾鰭的舞姿。

Harry靜靜地在心中倒數著帶走他的日子，而Draco本來豐富的言語和表情以及肢體動作逐漸麻木。偶爾翻騰灑下的水花是他們現今除了眼神外的交流。

他對他沉默，而他也對他沉默。

「Draco。」明天他就會被轉移到Crouch在郊外的別墅，而他們打算在路程中帶走他，Harry坐到了水池旁，將手伸進水裡撥弄著，輕聲呼喚著在水底蜷縮成球的Draco。

Draco懶洋洋地拍了拍尾巴，翻了身，背對了水面。Harry知道他在發脾氣，但是在這幾天他不能像以前那樣親近他，而他小小的魚兒並不懂這麼多。Harry脫下他的衣服和鞋襪，換上了泳褲，然後他跳進了水裡。

他看著那抹白金色的髮絲，向下潛行。Draco，Harry在水中呼喚著他的名字，但是只有幾顆泡泡和聽不清楚的聲音在水中浮現，而水底下的塞壬再次翻了身，那雙灰藍色的眼睛倒映著自己的身影。

Harry抓住了Draco的手，將他從水底拉起。

「Harry。」塞壬的聲音在水中無比清晰，和在水面上不同，帶著一絲慵懶的腔調，Harry這時才知道這才是Draco真正的嗓音。

這代表了他們永遠無法進行真實的對話。

Draco將他的頭放上了Harry的肩窩，他拍打著自己的尾鰭，而他們逐漸地向上浮去。Harry閉上眼，緩緩地撫摸著Draco帶著鰓的頸子、帶著鱗片的背部，他用手感受著懷裡的一切。帶走他後，能多快放走他就得多快，Harry捨不得這麼美的塞壬待在那個狹小陰暗的地下室。

他屬於自由、屬於海洋。

即使他們不能再次相見。

即使Harry深深愛著Draco。

10

他們正在檢查明天要帶走的東西和器材，Crouch別墅裡的游泳池已經改裝好了，就只差讓塞壬住進去。Harry指示著技術人員確認明天運輸的車子和裡頭的水缸，而他自己則在準備營養劑。

思考過後，他不能在明天的運輸過程中帶走Draco，風險太高。只能趁今天晚上，Harry在心中沙盤推演著Hermione給他想出來的計畫。他今天得打卡下班，定時的小型炸彈已經安到了電源供應器上面，晚上12點的時候會爆炸，他們有至少20分鐘可以帶走Draco。

Harry準備的廂型車已經停在了附近的私人停車場，鑰匙也交給了看起來已經出國的Hermione和Ron。他們在這十天的時間，天天在晚上11點給警衛叫消夜，說是實驗室犒賞他們努力工作的獎勵，今天宵夜的飲料會加上一點FM2，這足夠他們睡了。

「你好好睡，晚一點我就來帶你走了，好嗎？」Harry到了水池邊，他趁著大家兵荒馬亂收拾東西時，摸了摸Draco的臉頰，而對方對他一臉愛理不理的樣子，像是還生著自己的氣。

總比毫無表情連看也不看自己好多了。

Harry又重複了幾次，他期待Draco能夠聽明白自己所說的話，而最後塞壬似懂非懂地摸摸他的臉，又點了點頭。

還有五個鐘頭。

Harry到了Costco買了一盒又一盒的牛排、雞胸肉、蛋還有一大箱瓶裝水，下週會有一場爆雨，他得準備好這一星期Draco的糧食，或許隔幾天自己可以假意出個車禍什麼的，這樣他就可以不需要到研究室去。這樣想著，他又拿了幾罐牛奶和義大利麵。

他回到家裡，再一次地查看了地下室的防水布，然後從浴室接上水管，撒下他這一星期偷偷帶回家的營養劑，水的聲音充滿了整間屋子，讓Harry有些躁動的心情逐漸平穩下來。

他一直都很喜歡水聲，或許是因為水盛載了一切，水將他帶來到這個世界。

水將Draco帶來給他。

Harry食不知味地將方才在路上買的晚餐塞進嘴裡，然後他開始檢查一直整理著的後背包。他沖澡，換上全黑的衣服，慢條斯理地將兩把手槍掛上腰際，然後穿上大衣，帶上子彈。

他先穿上了安全帽頭套，最後戴上了全罩式的安全帽，跨上一台沒有車牌號碼的二手重機。

風在他耳邊呼嘯。

還有一小時。

研究所內一片晦暗，警衛真的是完全睡死了，然而備用的電力會在半小時內恢復，Harry拿著手電筒，安靜且快步地走向實驗室內。Hermione他們會在清潔通道那邊等待Harry，他還有15分鐘能夠運用。

Harry用手推開了實驗室重的不行的門，興許是剛剛小型爆炸的聲音刺激到了敏感的塞壬，Draco在池子裡不安地游來游去，在看見了拿著光源的Harry他馬上地浮出了水面。

「Harry？」在他爬上梯子時Draco這樣問，而Harry將他安全帽的面罩向上掀開，露出了他碧綠色的眼睛，朝著自己的塞壬眨了眨眼。

「Draco，上來。」他拉著他濕滑的手臂，用力地將Draco從水中拉了起來，一把抱住。那條巨大的魚尾巴在Harry的腳邊啪踏啪踏地甩著，Harry扛著Draco，輕巧地跳下了梯子。

「Harry！」像是覺得這樣的姿勢不太舒服，Draco激動地拍打著Harry的背部，連尾巴都在躁動地打著他的腳踝。

「安靜點。」Harry趕忙要他安靜，拿著沾滿水的毛巾鋪上了Draco的腦袋和尾巴上，換了個方式抱住他。他把塞壬安放在自己懷裡，而Draco將自己的腦袋埋進了他的胸口。

他還有五分鐘。

Hermione看著錶，倒數著時間，距離他們約定的時間只剩兩分鐘。Harry要他們如果沒等到自己就先離開，才不會弄得兩邊都出事。

還剩一分鐘，而一旁厚重的大門還沒有打開。

「Ron，我去聽一下。」Hermione輕聲說，而駕駛座上的Ron點了點頭。Hermione輕巧地跳下了車，而這個時候大門被倏地推開，Hermione立刻將手壓上了腰際的小槍。

然後她放鬆地吐了一口氣，立刻地打開了後車箱。

Harry抱著一條巨大的魚尾巴，氣喘吁吁地出現在他們面前。後車箱的水缸不算大，但是勉強還算可以，Harry趕忙將尾巴逐漸乾燥的Draco放進了水缸中，自己也爬上了後車箱。

他們在月色中偷走了月亮的孩子。

Ron開著那輛車趕忙地朝機場前進，而Harry獨自將Draco帶進了他的家裡。整個過程太過順利，讓他覺得剛剛的一切是否都只是個夢境。他先帶Draco進了浴室，打算幫他好好清洗一番，雖然沒遇到什麼事故，但是剛剛在離開實驗室時，他那條大尾巴在地上沾上了不少髒汙。

Harry將Draco放進了浴缸裡，打開了水龍頭，溫熱的水立刻撒了下來，惹的Draco發出了一陣笑聲。Harry蹲了下來，輕輕地撫過Draco如綢緞的尾巴，而塞壬懶懶地翻著他的尾巴尖，期間還故意地讓自己的尾巴從Harry手中溜走，拍上了對方難得沒有帶著眼鏡的臉龐。泥沙隨著不斷灑下的水流進了排水孔，月光藉著窗口透進了浴室裡，這是Harry第一次見到Draco沐浴在月光之下。

和他想像中的一樣，或許更甚。

Harry情不自禁地摸上了Draco的臉龐，而對方一如往常地將臉放上了他的手掌，Harry看見他銀金色的纖長睫毛沾上了水珠，反射著璀璨卻柔和光芒。Harry有種錯覺，他似乎是把一顆閃亮的星星藏進了自己的浴室內。

而Draco的確是星星。

11

他們親吻著彼此。

Harry在胡亂之中褪下了自己的衣服，而衣服順著水流，堵住了水孔，溫熱的自來水逐漸蔓延在他們四周。Harry摟住了還在浴缸中的Draco，逐漸加深了這個濕熱的吻，他帶繭的手掌在他的背脊上滑動，而Draco舔舐著Harry的舌頭。他那雙灰藍色的眼睛帶著水色，那樣嬌嫩欲滴，彷彿在呼喚著Harry，要他繼續地撫摸著他。他的胸膛貼著他的，他們的心臟有著一樣的節拍律動著，並且逐漸地加快。

Harry感覺到自己所有的感官似乎都比平常敏銳上了許多，他的手指除了Draco細滑的鱗片外似乎也摸的到在皮膚之下流動的血液，而他的耳朵聽見了他們參雜在水聲中的喘息聲，塞壬的嗓音甜膩的醉人。他的皮膚感受到了Draco稍尖的手指抓撓著他，像是在對他渴求什麼。他銀藍色的尾巴胡亂地拍打著，時而放鬆時而捲起，Harry爬進了不算大的浴缸，俯視著全身泛著粉色的Draco，而塞壬的尾巴勾上了Harry的臀部，將他推向自己。

他們在彼此的耳邊呢喃著、在彼此的頸子旁吐息著。

水淹滿了整個池子，破出了這個小小的浴缸，逐漸充滿了整個空間。

Harry的陰莖在這樣的親吻下逐漸勃起，而塞壬的生殖器官也翹出了他的生殖裂，壓上了對方的小腹，Harry將自己的手放上了那個看起來粉嫩而嬌弱的器官上，上下輕柔地撸動著，而Draco學著自己的動作，也將手放上了Harry的陰莖上。Draco的動作青澀，像是在學習似地觸碰，卻讓Harry覺得他正在享受他一生中最舒服的手淫。

剛剛的出逃讓Harry的腎上腺素激增，到現在還沒退下，再加上這樣子的撩撥，他簡直是迫不及待完成之前在實驗室中他們沒有完成的事情。Harry藉著逐漸升高的水面，將Draco的身體稍微撐了起來，試探性地摸向先前他曾碰觸到的小小穴口。塞壬發出了甜膩的叫聲，他幾乎是纏到了Harry的身上，胡亂地親吻、啃咬著Harry全身。他晃動著他的臀部和尾鰭，掀起了一陣又一陣的浪花。

Harry將Draco翻了過來，讓他抓著浴缸的邊緣，而自己傾下身，舔咬著Draco的頸子，並且小心地避開了他看起來脆弱的鰓。Harry輕輕地撫摸著Draco的臀部，而塞壬隨著他的動作慢慢晃動他的下身，他將手指慢慢插入隱蔽在縫隙間的肉穴之中。和人類不同，他甚至不需要潤滑劑，Draco的體內已經濕熱且柔軟的不可思議，Harry的手指在裡頭來回抽動按壓著，而Draco隨著他的動作發出了貓叫似的呻吟，肉穴逐漸流出了更多濕熱的滑潤液體。他將自己的臀部朝著身後的黑髮男人抬去，Harry低下身，擁住了閃著銀光的塞壬，他將自己硬燙的陰莖抵住了那個誘人的穴口，緩緩地插了進去。Draco發出了像是疼痛卻又舒爽的呻吟，他長長的尾巴在Harry的腿間翻騰著，捲上了Harry的腿和腰際。

Draco的小穴熱燙的不可思議，緊緊地咬著Harry的肉刃，黑髮男人咬著牙，緩緩地抽插著。他身下的Draco像隻發情的貓嗚咽著，尖細的手爪用力抓刮著浴缸上方，但是他的臀部隨著Harry來回的動作扭動著，Harry感覺到Draco的小穴絞著自己的陰莖，像是要把自己扣在裏頭。

Harry扣著Draco精瘦的腰，下方連接著魚尾的交界處手感甚是微妙，他用大拇指輕輕摩娑著塞壬滑嫩的腰窩，緩慢地抽插著。Draco的尾巴隨著Harry的動作甩動著，拍打著浴缸的水面和Harry的大腿，而他發出了像是哭泣又像是愉悅的尖叫聲。他們在狹窄的浴缸裡交合，掛在牆上的花灑仍在盡責地噴出溫水，下雨似地落在Harry的背後，整個浴室充斥著各種水聲。

他們的交合處不斷地滲出濕滑的汁液，順著從Harry身上留下的溫水，融進了水缸裡。

塞壬的尾巴緊緊地纏住了Harry，耳鳍瘋狂地開合著，而黑髮的研究員感覺到Draco的後穴一陣猛烈的收縮，緊緊地吸咬著自己的陰莖，Draco發出了另一種不同的、更高頻率的尖叫聲。Harry在這樣子的聲音和肉穴的收縮下達到的頂點，他幾乎是將自己深埋在對方體內，擁抱著對方到達高潮。

Draco在Harry抽出陰莖後翻過身，他主動地伸出手，抱住了Harry，然後親吻著他的唇瓣。

「我不該射在裡面的，不知道這對你會不會有什麼影響。」Harry懊惱地說，他踏出浴缸，拿下掛在牆壁上的花灑，輕輕地沖著Draco的尾巴。塞壬的尾巴一直都有種神奇的滑嫩感，但是他尾巴上現在的黏液跟平常的差多了。Harry輕輕地撫摸著他漂亮的魚尾，Draco翻過身，趴在了浴缸邊看著替自己沖水的研究員，尾巴尖懶懶地在水中翻滾著。

方才的交合處還泛著紅，Harry看見自己濁白的精液混雜著透明的濕滑液體流出了那個小小的裂縫，疲軟的陰莖又跳動了一下。他紅著臉，伸出手替Draco導出自己的精液。Draco抱住了Harry的頸子，像是睏倦似的將自己的腦袋放上了他的頸窩處。

12

整間研究所就像是要被拆了。

Crouch的怒火席捲了研究室，甚至是整個研究中心，昨晚的警衛被毫不留情地帶走，天曉得他們會遭遇什麼樣的對待。所有人被一一叫到Crouch面前審問，而作為整個研究小組的領頭者，Harry是第一個被帶進辦公室的。

Crouch臉上帶著他一貫有些瘋狂的笑容，他例行地問了Harry幾個問題，包含下班時間、之後到了哪裡去這些普通的問題。

「Weasley和Granger的離職和這件事情有關係嗎？」

「為什麼會這樣問？他們離職是因為要結婚了，長官，你知道他們在大學的時候就開始交往了。」即使心虛，Harry仍是按照本來他們的說詞回答，「他們已經在英國籌辦婚禮了，大概半年後，我會到那裡參加他們的婚禮。」

Crouch沒有回答，只是點點頭。

「對於這件事情你有什麼想法？有些人跟我說過，Dr. Potter和我們的塞壬感覺關係很親密呢。」Crouch轉著他手中的筆，滿臉笑意，但是那雙眼睛卻是冷酷無比地瞪著Harry。

「我在想是否是被偷去盜賣了，稀奇的東西在黑市裡總是有很高的價錢。」

「至於關係親密，那純粹是實驗體對我比較有依賴心，所以一些實驗由我親自動手會比較順利罷了，畢竟我們可不想要有誰的脖子被它的爪子給劃開。」

「嗯哼，謝謝你的配合，你今天可以先回去了。」

有兩輛車跟著自己。Harry調了調照後鏡，看見了完全不打算遮掩的跟蹤，他也不著急，在回家途中還到了漢堡王買了一份餐點外帶，他將車停進車庫，慢條斯理地回到自己的屋子。

這不知道是第幾次Harry無比慶幸自己有Hermione做朋友，她要自己提前替Draco準備糧食的叮嚀非常正確，如果他今天到了超市大肆採購肉類，天曉得會發生什麼事情。Harry拉上了窗簾，從冰箱內拿出兩片牛排，放進了平底鍋，他邊翻弄著牛排邊咬著漢堡，還順便替自己和Draco弄了幾顆水煮蛋。

他端著盤子，踢開了儲藏室的活板門，一抹淡金的色澤閃過他的眼前，Draco冒出水面，朝著自己不滿地拍水。「這裡很不舒服吧？過幾天我就帶你回家。」Harry慢慢地說，他踢掉了拖鞋，走下了淹滿水的階梯，他可以看見水底晦暗的光線，那是他提早弄進去的小燈，閃爍著幽暗的光芒。

Draco在已經開始有些髒污的水裡懶懶地拍著尾鰭，他在Harry將腳伸進水哩，坐在階梯後游了過來，一如往常地趴在Harry的腿上。他的耳鳍緩慢地張開，對Harry發出了悅耳的呢喃聲。Harry一如往常地替Draco將他的食物切成一口的大小，慢慢地餵著他。Harry知道Draco當然有能力自己進食，他只是很享受這種親暱的感覺，很享受Draco毫無保留地看著自己的神態。

Harry又下了水，他陪著Draco在晦暗的室內游了兩圈，期間Draco不斷地用著他的魚尾拍打著Harry的腿和腳掌，他在水底呼喚著自己。

Harry在他的手指開始發皺後決定離開池子，他游到了階梯邊，而Draco也跟著一起。他學著自己的動作，將臀部放到了階梯上，接著Harry只看見一陣淡淡的光芒，壟罩住Draco的下半身。

「WHAT？！」

「Harry～」Draco對著他露出毫不掩飾的笑，看起來有些調皮，他用著剛剛變成雙腿的腳踢了踢水，濺上了Harry的臉龐。

還是魚尾巴的時候就夠吸引人，現在變成兩條白晃晃的大腿真的讓Harry覺得自己整個人都不好了。他慌亂地扶起Draco，發現對方緊緊抓著自己，像是學步的孩子一樣笨拙，軟嫩的腳趾像是怕極了地板，他皺著眉，走得小心翼翼。水珠從他的髮梢、淡金色的長睫毛不斷地滴落下來，染濕了地板。

Draco現在看起來完全就是一個人類，他的耳鰭也變得和人類的耳朵無異，身上的鱗片盡數地褪去，只剩下他的手指有些蹤跡，比起一般人稍微尖了一些。

那晚他們躺在Harry加大的床上相擁而眠，Harry拖來了一個大水缸，避免這條長出人腿的小魚不小心缺水，他只要一個翻身就可以落進他的專屬水池中。

Harry思考著是不是可以讓Draco用這樣子的型態出發到碼頭，或許他可以去買頂假髮和洋裝什麼的當作他的偽裝。

13

一台車子還是不依不撓地跟著自己，Crouch要他們所有研究人員都照常上班，持續的調查和詢問，Harry猜想大概不是全體人員都有自己這種高級對待，家門口附近也是沒有開走過的一台車，就像是雕像一樣停著。

Harry不是個擅長掩飾情緒的人，這三四天幾乎是拿出了他畢生的演技才沒讓自己曝露，他感覺自己像條緊繃的橡皮筋，隨時都可能斷裂。而在Crouch確定Ron和Hermione真的是在英國準備婚禮後，他看著自己的眼神才稍微地放鬆，Harry感覺自己交上Hermione做朋友大概是此生最幸運的事情之一。

「Draco！」Harry掀開活板門，Draco懨懨地趴在階梯上，他銀藍色的尾鰭拍打了一下水面，充當做回應。

鰭的顏色不對勁。

Harry跳下水，他撫摸著Draco的魚尾，發現一直以來閃耀著銀光的鱗片有些黯淡，甚至不若以往那樣堅硬，還有些搖晃。Draco甚至連食慾都不好了，他一天比一天萎靡。Harry沒辦法讓地下室的水有著良好的循環，它只能儲水，這只是一缸死水。他趕忙地將Draco抱了起來，帶他到浴室，替他弄了一缸新的水。

他沒辦法替Draco將地下室的水整個換掉，這樣過於危險，現在能做的也只有在回家後將他抱到浴室，讓他享受一下雖然少量，但是乾淨的水。

Draco可能會開始掉鱗片這件事情讓Harry內心的警鈴大作，他無法想像這條美麗的魚尾逐漸喪失它的豔麗，他無法想像Draco在他的地下室日漸枯萎。

這條美麗的塞壬只應生活在廣闊的海洋、在美麗的月色下。

他等待著暴雨的到來。

Harry哄著食慾不振的Draco盡量多吃一些，輕輕地撫摸著他的臉頰和耳鰭，充滿愛戀地，他用盡全力看著他的所有，希望能夠將一切深藏於腦中。

「你再像上次一樣好嗎，我帶你回家。」

Harry替Draco穿上了一件黑色的連身長裙，方便隨時變回魚尾，他本來想替Draco戴上假髮好遮掩他那頭顯眼的白金色頭髮，但是塞壬堅決拒絕，他不斷地將褐色的假髮脫下，並對著Harry發脾氣，Harry也只好由著他。

「這是我最後一次吻你了，希望你以後別再傻傻地被抓上岸了，Draco。」Harry輕輕地吻上了Draco淡粉色的嘴唇，拿上了他早就收拾好的背包，牽住了Draco的手。他們到了車庫，Harry替Draco繫上了安全帶，又再次摸了摸他的臉頰。

一台車果不其然地跟了上來，所幸Draco現在看起來和一般人無異，僅僅是像平常那樣跟著而已。Harry深深地吸了一口氣，朝著碼頭前進。後頭的車開始多了起來，他調了調後照鏡，發現現在至少有三部車跟著他們。他紊亂的呼吸聲使得一旁副駕駛座的Draco也有些緊張，手機突然鈴聲大作，嚇得Draco攥住了Harry放在他腿上安撫的手掌。Harry拍了拍他，接起電話。

「Dr. Potter，這麼晚去哪裡呀？」Crouch似笑非笑的聲音從另一端傳來，Harry按下擴音，雙手緊緊地抓住方向盤，他踩著油門的腳又稍微壓下了一些。

「長官，我想帶女朋友約會的私人行程應該不需要向您報備。」Harry冷靜地說，但是他感覺得出來自己的手指有些顫抖，「這多人做護衛我有些無福消受。」

「帶女朋友約會當然沒有問題，但是我覺得你美麗的女友很眼熟，很像是我丟掉的小魚呢。」他說，接著幾發子彈從後頭的車射擊出來，瞄準著他們的輪胎。Harry果斷地掛掉了手機，從自己的腰間摸出手槍。

「乖，你趴下，別怕，我會帶你回家。」Harry將Draco的頭壓了下來，拿了他放在後面的皮外套蓋住了他的頭，希望能夠保護他脆弱的耳朵不受到槍擊聲的傷害。

Harry單手握著方向盤，穩住呼吸，打開了窗戶朝後方的車子連續射擊，期望自己能夠至少讓他們失去控制。他看著導航，現在距離碼頭不算太遠，只要能將Draco送到海裡就好了，只要一到海邊，他就自由了。兩部車子從一旁的巷道竄出，Harry急忙地低下頭，避開了瞄準他頭部的子彈。Draco一把掀開了蓋在自己腦袋上的外套，灰藍色的眼睛寫滿了困惑，他看著呼吸紊亂卻仍是持續開著槍的Harry，像個天真的孩子。

Draco伸出手，拿走了Harry手中的手槍，「Harry。」他說，接著他學著Harry的動作，朝外頭準備夾擊他們的車子射擊。Harry可以看見Draco的虎口在幾發子彈射擊後開始泛紅，但是他不能停下，只能在子彈用罄後遞給Draco另一把手槍。

興許是Crouch要求，所有的子彈基本上都避開了Draco，朝著他們的車和Harry射擊，在大量的敵人圍攻下，子彈擦過了Harry的肩膀，他黑色的襯衫被血染濕，大量的鮮血滴落在車內，染紅了整個空間。

他們能看到海了，Harry已經將車開到了碼頭的腹地。

但是前面一台大卡車擋住了他們的去路，後頭的車子沒有變少，反而越來越多，槍擊已經停下了，看來他們認為自己逃不了。

是啊，他的確逃不了。

但是Draco可以。

Harry握住了Draco的手，他看向他的藍眼睛。

「我得帶你回家。」車子已經被迫停住了，Harry轉了方向盤，「我愛你。」他又摸了摸Draco的臉頰。

然後踩下油門。

車子像是失速的朝著海裡衝去，同時許多的子彈朝著他們發射而來，但是巨大的金屬棺材帶著他們避開子彈，沉入海裡。

海水從破掉的窗戶和車門的縫隙迅速湧入，Harry憋著氣，Draco的腿早已消失，取代而之的是他那條漂亮的、銀藍色的魚尾巴，Harry握著Draco的手，要他等到再深一點才游出去。子彈仍從海面朝著他們沖過來，Harry還能聽見車子中彈的敲擊聲。他背後的傷口刺痛的可怕，滲出的血液將車內的海水染紅成一片，而他逐漸缺氧，車子沉沒到海底，用力的撞擊使得Harry終於失去意識。

真好，以後他就能在月光下歌唱了──那是他最後的念頭。

Harry聽見歌聲，他幼年時做夢經常夢見的歌和海，還有月光。

Draco抓著自己的手掌，帶著他向深海游去。

如果這是死後的世界，那真的是美妙的不可言喻，甚至連傷口都不再疼痛，他還能感覺到對方手掌的溫度──Harry眨了眨眼，這真的是死後的世界？

「笨疤頭，你醒了？」一道清亮的聲音傳進他的耳朵，這甚至比他所想向的悅耳許多，對方摸了摸他方才中彈的肩膀，傷口似乎已經癒合，Harry感覺不到疼痛，只有些許的搔癢。

「等等，我是死了還是在作夢？」他下意識地說，發現他居然能夠在水裡聽見自己的聲音，Harry揉了揉自己的太陽穴。

「都不是，這麼多年沒見你還是一樣蠢。」Draco哼了兩口氣，用他的尾巴打了打自己的尾巴──自己的尾巴？！

「你只是變回本來的樣子了。」

Harry低下頭，他看見自己的腿消失了，取代而之的是一條和Draco相若的猩紅色尾巴，就像是火焰一般，尾鰭泛著點點金光。Harry摸了摸自己的頸子和手，發現其他特徵都和Draco一般無二，他有鰓跟鰭了，這讓Harry想到了童話故事，「所以，你是巫師嗎？人魚巫師，所以我才能變成這樣？」

「我說了，你只是變成本來的樣子了，我剛剛餵了你我的血，讓你自己衝破了禁錮。」Draco拉著Harry的手，「動動你的懶尾巴啊，我可不要一路拉著你游回去，老天，那會累死我的。」

「你不覺得你應該教我怎麼動嗎？當初我可是手把手教你走路，還有順便解釋一下什麼叫做我本來的樣子？」Harry學著Draco的樣子嘗試地擺動跟自己完全不熟的新器官，然後他發現原來Draco是那麼樣的生動活潑──雖然感覺有些混蛋就是了，可是他還是愛他。

可愛又迷人的小混蛋。

「好吧。」Draco游了過來，扶住了他的腰和尾巴，替他調整姿勢，「我們五歲那年有個邪惡的章魚想要你的命，你父母只好先把你送上陸地。」

「本來有人會接應的，結果也不知道怎麼回事，你不見了。」

「這二十年我們都在找你，我發誓找到你就要先拍破你的屁股，誰叫你讓我找那麼久。」

「所以那天──」Harry開始擺動自己的尾巴，發現他終於能控制這條神奇的器官。

「我聽見你哼歌的聲音，那首歌，小時候我們常常唱，是你母親教我們的。」Draco牽住了Harry的手，朝著深海游去。「走吧。」

「我們回家。」


End file.
